


the maiden and the prince

by Ghostsdontdie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars alternate universe, star wars AU - Fandom, star wars the last jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe-Magic, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostsdontdie/pseuds/Ghostsdontdie
Summary: A young woman with secret magical powers is swept up in a conflict much greater than herself.  She must find a way to bring peace not just to the world, to her friends, but to herself, and become the witch she is meant to be.





	1. How it all began...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this is going, how often or when I will update. But I want you to join me, and together we can destroy the antis and bring a new order to the Star Wars fandom! (LOL but if you're here for a story I have that too.)

Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, there was Naboo. A luscious green country, that lived prosperously and peacefully for many years. But war broke out, which continued for years on end, to the point where many gave up hope. The Queen of these lands, noble, valiant and kind, married a wizard, whom she loved very much, and trusted him to bring an end to the war. But she did not know that his heart was corrupted, and when she asked him to leave behind a life of terror and tyranny, he refused to, but suffered terribly for it. 

What was once Naboo became simply one of many nations, to be seized and controlled by what then became the empire, lead by a cruel old man with the help of the wizard who betrayed his wife, now referred to as Lord Vader. They maintained power for too long, killing any wizards or witches that would stand in their way. 

But hope prevailed, and a secret few knew came to light. There was a wizard and a witch, and not just any wizard and witch, but ones powerful enough to combat Lord Vader? Lord Vader knew instantly, that his wife must have had children before she had passed, and that these children must join him. But the young man was wiser than his father, and used compassion, not hatred, to appease him. And while some argue it was in a moment of weakness, others believe that out of love that Lord Vader killed the emperor to save his child and restored peace to the world whilst sacrificing himself in the process. The wizard and witch rejoiced, for they now had brought freedom back into the world. 

However, there are always those who seek to take control. And dark magic can corrupt anyone, lead them so far astray they can never go back. Unless someone is there to guide them. And guide him she shall…


	2. Chapter 2

“This mission should be simple Rey. You have to find the book that contains the name of potentially dozens more witches and wizards, least it fall into the hands of the First Order.” Dameron says, and Rey understands perfectly. 

“It’s not the mission itself that is complicated Dameron. I just don’t know that this person really does have this list, that this isn’t a trap, or that the First Order doesn’t already have it.” Rey responds. 

“Rey, I trust Admiral Raddus, he served in the rebellion and while he isn’t in service anymore, he has proven himself loyal to our values. It’s what Leia would have wanted.” That stops her in her tracks. While General Organa was alive, she had the upmost faith in the Resistance, and never gave up hope. Rey supposed she should hold them in the same regard as well.

“All right. I’ll do it.”

****************************************************************************************************

He has been the Supreme Leader for weeks now, and soon, when the war is over, he will declare himself King. But why would he feel worse than ever? It was because of her. Because she refused him.

He could have given her anything and everything, taken her away from a life of poverty and imprisonment for her crimes. But she chose a group of murderers and traitors instead. And took the Skywalker sword away from him.

But it would be no matter. He would find her again, and if she refused him, he would destroy her. And it seemed he now knew where she would be. He too was on the lookout for the lists of witches and wizards, and knew that whomever took it could change the course of the war. 

Unlike Skywalker, he wasn’t going to run away from anyone. He killed his past, but now he needed to secure his future. And Rey was essential to it.


End file.
